edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n' Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 4: Destroyerbot strikes back!
And, Edd n' Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 4: Destroyerbot strikes back! it is the quarter and last episode of the misedventures saga. I respect to the preceding episode there are so many different bases, three different types of vehicles (car, hovercraft and helicopter) can be piloted endowed with specific characteristics and, in comparison to the preceding episodes, dlcs are present. story * dlc "The beginning" Eddy enters of hidden inside the school to take the "Book of the Answers" (a book in which the answers of all the scholastic tests are contained). Shortly after to be in possession enters of it is attached by a robot armed with chainsaw that the book destroys, letting Eddy raging and pushing to fight him/it. After a hard battle the robot is defeated but, unfortunately it explodes, destroying the school and casting Eddy in the garden of the house of Edd. * Videogame Edd, wakened up him because of a noise coming from the garden, it goes to check and Eddy finds I deprive of conscience. After having wakened up by Edd, Eddy begins to howl saying to have been attached from a robot that it has destroyed the school and that he has probably been his brother to send it, but Edd reassures him saying that probably it is a robot coming from the first invasion of the planet Earth that is automatically reactivated. Eddy, partially reassured, he decides to go to sleep.The day after the cul de sac kids they find in the remainders of the school a monolith that transmits a video in which Destroyerbot (the robot that had tried to kill them in the Episode 2) says of wanting to revenge its creator conquering the Earth. It decides to be being clement and it reveals that it has hidden the three parts of a device that can stop its plan in three various bases. The cul de sac kids then decide to reform the Ed-vengers and go in the first base (the yard of the second cul de sac). Once obtained the piece discovers that the second base is found in the drains. After to have found the second piece they discover that a spaceship flies just over the sky of Peachcreek. After they gone up over and having defeated the fleet they put the hands on the third and last piece. Little moments after the spaceship endures an abrupt acceleration and they are found (again) in the space. After little minutes they reach a space base and they decide to explore it. They find a little after a panel with a triangular socket in which they insert the pieces of the device. Then appears Destroyerbot that, after it have made a maleficent laughter, reveals that they have hardly inserted the key of activation of the Armageddon, a weapon of destruction of mass so so much powerful that the same brother of Eddy (its creator) was afraid that it would have destroyed the Earth. So he practiced a reduction of the memory on all the come robots involved in the plan (included Destroyerbot) and hid the parts of the key of activation in three various hiding places to Peachcreek. Infortunately he forgot to switch off the chip M.T.V.M (Mors Your Vita Mea; a chip that would have eliminated the reduction of the memory if its creator died). In this way Destroyerbot recovered its memory and elaborated a complicated plan that would have allowed to destroy the species its creator (that it dislikes because has reduced it intelligence to that of an old refrigerator): it stole space a shuttle in order to reach the Armageddon, then it created the robot with the electrics saw that Eddy assaulted and the monolith that crashed on the remainders of the school and made a video with which it fooled them into believing that the key of activation was in three various hidden bases had hidden the three parts of the arrest device (the hiding places to Peachcreek) that he didn't know where they were localized. Once ended to speak it attacks the Ed-vengers but it is defeated. It reveals then that its scope in the plan Armageddon was that to melt with the base in case of danger. It jumps then in a tube and, suddenly it leaks as an enormous robot (a robot from the form humanoid with parts from bug) and orders at the base to crash on Earth. Then the Ed-vengers decide to face it and, after a longest and difficult battle, they succeed to defeat it. Before Destroyerbot “die” it active the autodistruction in the attempt to kill the Ed-vengers, but they survive. A week after the cul de sac kids wonder what will now happen that the world is save. Then appairs a version of Eddy (similar to Cable of the X-men) that says to come from the future tries to inform them of a sudden catastrophe but is interrupted by a strange noise. Then it exclaims: “Too late!”. objects *white jawbreakers: they do recover part of health *red jawbreakers: they do recover all health *golden jawbreakers: they make it invincible for ten seconds *coins: they allow you to use the distributors of jawbreakers. It can take up to $ 9.99 *distribuitors of jawbreakers: distribuite a random jawbreaker *buttered toast: add an extra life extra During the game you can find colored eggs called "Easter Eggs" that allow you to get items for the extra room. Inside there are episodes, costumes (including golden clothes) and extra levels. If you have also the first, the second and the third video game you can get all the bonus from the previous games Category:Video game Category:Games Category:The misedventures saga